Previously, many types of racks have been in common use to carry bicycles on cars, vans and station wagons. In the past attachment to the vehicle has been limited to direct connection or clamping to the frame or bumper, or in other instances, strapped to the vehicle using suction cups, roof carriers, and the like.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Filing Date ______________________________________ DES 298,746 Witworth et al Oct. 31, 1986 DES 295,030 Wahl Apr. 23, 1984 4,298,151 O'Connor Apr. 6, 1978 4,128,195 Collins Apr. 29, 1977 4,050,616 Mosow Sep. 19, 1975 3,921,869 Rogers May 6, 1974 3,877,622 McLain Sep. 27, 1972 ______________________________________
O'Connor teaches a bicycle carrier that interfaces into holes in the bumper and a clamp attaching to the body. The bicycles rest on a diagonally girded bracket attached to a vertical frame structure with a pivoting arm locking the bicycle in place.
Collins employs a frame that is clamped onto a car bumper creating an emergency protective guard with a second frame connected thereto having vertical uprights. The vertical member is cantilevered outward and contains recesses for holding cicyle frames.
Mosow, again, attaches his rack to the bumper of an automobile, however, his frame telescopes vertically for height adjustment to accommodate a particular bicycle mounted on a given vehicle. Attachment of the bicycle is by a pair of cantilevered arms.
Rogers, on the other hand, teaches a bicycle carrying rack for mounting on an automobile that supports the bicycle by their handle bars and seats in a vertical position.
McLain approaches the problem of carrying a bicycle on a motor vehicle by clamping a pair of vertical members to the bumper and utilizing a channel top plate formed as an open channel and a pair of arms locked into the plate. The arms hold the bicycle and fold out of the way when not in use.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Wall and Witworth et al.